Harry contre l'arme secrète
by Lukas Black
Summary: Harry Potter entre en sixième année et ne sais vraiment pas a quoi s'attendre. Fic de longue date que j'ai écrire et republie pour mon bon plaisir.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens tout d'abord a dire que ceci est une republication donc si vous l'avez déjà vu quelque part c'est normal. Je tiens a dire aussi que cette fic est ma première mais aussi mon bébé en quelque sorte. Ce qui veux dire que je l'affectionne énormément, donc un peu d'indulgence serai apprécié. Je compte la poursuivre et la terminé mais pour les update je ferais de mon possible. Sur ce bonne lecture (Vue que je ne vois pas l'interrais de dire que c'est bien sur l'oeuvre de JKR ça tout le monde le sais déjà)

Harry Potter contre l'arme secrète

Assis devant un bureau au 4 Privet Drive, le jeune Harry Potter regarde par la fenêtre, le regard perdu, il réfléchissait à toutes sortes de questions sans réponses évidentes. Soudain, quelque chose perturba ses réflexions. C'était Coq et Hedwige qui arrivaient avec une lettre de Ron et l'autre d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la lettre de Ron.

Salut Harry,

Bon anniversaire. J'espère que tes Moldus ne te maltraitent pas trop. Comme d'habitude, je viendrai te chercher pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. Charly et Bill viennent nous rendre visite. J'ai invité Hermione et Ginny a invité Luna; j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas. Nous viendrons te chercher avec une voiture du ministère vers 19:30. C'est Dumbledore qui a insisté pour ce moyen de transport. À bientôt Ron.

Ps: J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau.

Il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une montre avec un morceau de parchemin.

C'est une montre comme notre horloge à la maison. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien. J'ai entré Hermione, Ginny, Luna, et moi. Si tu veux je pourrai rajouter d'autres personnes, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Il l'a mise à son poignet, puis il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione.

Coucou Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. De mon côté tout va pour le mieux. J'ai bien hâte de te revoir chez Ron. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour deux semaines. Fais bien attention à toi surtout. J'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau. On se revoie très bientôt. Hermione.

Il était très heureux qu'Hermione semble exciter de le revoir. Harry, qui connaissait bien Hermione depuis toutes ses années, lui semblait qu'elle changeait de plus en plus et devenait une belle jeune femme rayonnante. Il ouvrit le paquet. Comme il le pensait, elle lui avait offert un livre. «Les Aurors à travers les âges». Vu qu'il commençait à avoir sommeil, Harry alla se coucher avec le beau sourire d'Hermione en tête.

Pendant ce temps au 12 Square Grimmaurd

- Bonjour grand-mère !

- Bonjour ma petite Lukas ! Bien dormit?

- Pour une première nuit ici, très bien

Lukas Wellding Black. Rémus Lupin était chargé de veiller sur elle. Étant donné que sa mère l'avait bannie de chez elle parce qu'elle rentrait au collège Poudlard en sixième année. Albus Dumbledore les avait donc autorisés à rester dans la demeure des Black jusqu'à la rentrée. Puisque son père était un Black, et qu'elle allait souvent voir sa grand-mère, elle se sentait bien en ces lieux.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.

- Bonjour Lupin, dit-elle.

- Alors petit-déjeuner?

- Oui merci. Pas trop chargé cependant.

- D'accord.

- Ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée en avance, vu que tu es nouvelle. Comme cela, on aura plus de temps pour flâner dans les boutiques, dit-il avec un large sourire un peu moqueur.

- Arrêtes ce sourire et montre-moi ça.

Chère Miss Wellding

Je vous envoie la liste des livres que vous aurez besoin cette année, ayant fait le choix de vous faire rentrer en sixième année. Dans cette lettre se trouve aussi l'inscription pour les sorties dans le village de Pré-au-lard que vous devez faire signer par un parent ou un tuteur. Sur ce, bonne fin de vacances et à bientôt

Professeur McGonagall directrice-adjointe

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de sixième année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Une robe de bal (Au choix).

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants de protection (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Manuel de cours avancé de métamorphose

Livre des sorts et enchantements

Chronique des défense magique

Lever le voile du futur

Le destin par l'arithmomancie

Manuel des amis des créatures magiques

Fourniture

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fiole en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.

- Bon bien, on verra à tout ça demain alors. Déclara t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, demanda Lupin

- Parce que tu veux m'entraîner toute la journée, tu as oublié?

- Ah! bien sur. Désolé, j'avais oublié. Finit de manger et rejoint moi au sous-sol.

Harry se réveille en sursaut par les cris habituels de sa tante Pétunia. Il s'habille à la hâte et descend petit-déjeuner.

- Dépêches-toi, nous allons au centre-ville.

Il ne dit pas un mot sur le choc de la nouvelle et une fois dans la voiture.

- Eh qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au centre ville? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais t'acheter des vêtements. Tu dois en avoir marre des vieilleries de Dudley. Répondit sa tante.

Ils achetèrent deux jeans et un pantalon beige plus chic ainsi que deux t-shirt. Un blanc avec un lion, semblable à celui de sa maison de Gryffondor et l'autre noir avec un dragon vert crachant le feu. Et pour finir, une chemise en soie noir pour aller avec le pantalon propre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux.

La semaine était longue pour notre jeune sorcier. Il avait tellement hâte de recevoir enfin des nouvelles du monde auquel il appartenait. Revoir ses amis, Mr et Mrs Weasley qui étaient devenus comme sa famille ses quatre dernières années. Vendredi soir, plus que trois jours d'attente. Deux hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre que Harry avait laissée ouverte depuis le début des vacances. L'un d'eux venait de Poudlard, sûrement les résultats de ses BUSE. L'autre, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Trop énervé par ses notes, il décida d'ouvrir celle dont il ne connaissait la provenance.

Cher Harry, je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de tes nouvelles. J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante ne te causent pas de soucis. J'imagine que si c'était le cas tu me l'aurais signalé bien avant (je m'inquiète trop parfois). J'ai appris que tu allais chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances ? C'est génial pour toi, mais n'oubli pas que tu dois faire bien attention, pour tu sais quelle raison. On se verra sûrement là-bas parce que je n'aime pas rester au QG. La maison est bien vide sans Sirius. Répond-moi vite pour me dire que tu es encore en vie (rire). Bonne fin de vacances. Remus Lupin.

Harry avait complètement oublié de donner des nouvelles à Lupin cette semaine. Il était si content de quitter Privet Drive qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel. Il s'assit à son bureau et répondit à son professeur, dans une courte lettre, qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait hâte de le voir. Il tendit la missive à Hedwige qui la prit et s'envola aussitôt. Il prit la lettre de ses BUSE et l'ouvrit très délicatement comme s'il avait peur de se faire mordre.

Cher Mr Potter, Voici les résultats de vos BUSE (Brevet Universitaire de sorcellerie élémentaire).

Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Effort exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Soins au créature magique : Optimal

Potions : Effort exceptionnel

Botanique : Recalé

Astronomie : Acceptable

Divination : Recalé

Sortilège : Effort exceptionnel

Vous avez 6 Buse en tout. En espérant que vos résultats vous aidera à choisir votre carrière. L'Académie des examinateurs magiques.

Harry baissa la tête honteusement. Il ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve de devenir Auror. Jamais Rogue ne l'acceptera dans ces cours puis- qu'il ne prend que les élèves ayant eu Optimal. Soudain, il se rappela des paroles de McGonagall lors de son entretien d'orientation. « Potter, je vous aiderai à devenir un Auror même si c'est la dernière chose que je doit faire dans ma vie ! Même s'il faut pour cela que je vous donne des cours particuliers chaque soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous obteniez les résultats requis ! ». Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir ! Ce sera à voir. Il rangea ses lettres dans sa valise et puisqu'il était près de minuit, il alla se recoucher. Le jour du départ arriva. Plus l'heure avançait, plus Harry était impatient et curieux de voir dans quel accoutrement Mr Weasley allait venir. Enfin 19 heures 30 sonna en même temps que la porte d'entrée. « Il sont à l'heure cette fois. » pensa Harry en allant ouvrir. Bizarrement, Mr Weasley avait son habituel robe de sorcier verte au lieu de vêtement moldu.

- Bonjour Harry ! comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour. Je vais très bien merci. Mais dites-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas habillé en moldu.

- Nous sommes partis un peu en vitesse tout à l'heure. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de me changer. Tes bagages sont prêts.

- Bien sûr ! Il prit donc ses bagages. Au revoir, à l'an prochain ! Cria t-il aux Dursley.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils partirent avec la voiture spéciale du ministère. Arrivé au terrier, ses deux amis se précipitèrent sur lui, prirent ses bagages et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur.

- Harry chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mrs Weasley qui s'était presque ruée sur lui.

- Je vais très bien et vous ?

- Moi très bien. Mon dieu regarde toi, tout maigre. Ils ne te nourrissent pas ces moldus. Tu as faim ?

- Non, merci.

- Maman laisse-le un peu respirer, s'exclama Charly qui venait d'apparaître en bas de l'escalier. Allez vient Harry.

Il l'emmena dans la chambre de Ron. Il installa ses affaires puis Hermione vint les rejoindre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils parlèrent encore de tout et de rien et informèrent Harry du monde magique en ne lui cachant rien, de peur qu'il réagisse comme l'année précédente ou personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qui se passait. Il était enfin heureux. Le seul inconvénient qui lui déplut fortement, était qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison donc, pas de Quidditch. Ron possédait un jeu sur table mais la sensation de voler manquait énormément à Harry. Dans les airs, tous ses soucis restaient collés au sol. Pour lui, c'était essentiel car avec tous les événements qui se passaient dans sa vie, ce n'était pas toujours drôle et voulait juste une chose : oublier

- Les enfants, j'ai reçu vos lettres de Poudlard !leur cria Molly de la cuisine.

Un vrai tremblement de terre ébranla la maison quand Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione descendirent en trompe dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley leur donna, et chacun lut sa lettre.

Cher Mr Potter, veuillez prendre en note que l'année scolaire commence le 1 septembre et que le Poudlard Express partira à 11 heures précises. La liste des fournitures est au dos de cette page. Je vous précise aussi que vous pourrez reprendre votre place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch et que je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe de Gryfondor. Il faudra trouver des remplaçants pour les postes vacants donc deux poursuiveurs.

Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt Minerva McGonagall directrice-adjointe.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. En regardant bien dans l'enveloppe, il remarqua qu'il y avait une autre lettre. Il l'a prit et la lut.

Cher Harry, premièrement mes plus sincères condoléances pour ton parrain Sirius. Tu as sûrement vu que tes résultats au BUSE ne te donne pas le droit de suivre les cours du professeur Rogue. Et bien, par un mystérieux hasard, tu pourras les suivre quand même. Sûr ce, bonne chance pour ta future carrière d'Auror. À bientôt.

Albus Dumbledore .

Décidément, tout s'arrangeait à merveille. Il annonça les bonnes nouvelles à ses amis qui en furent bien réjouis pour lui.

- Bon, donnez-moi vos lettres mes chéris j'irai chercher vos fournitures demain, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Allez, remontons finir notre partie de Quidditch miniature. S'exclama Ron. Ils montèrent tous.

- Bon vite, il faut que j'écrive à Fred et George pour leur dire quand maman va aller au chemin de traverse.

- Pourquoi on ne peut même pas y aller ?

- C'est justement, dit Ron. Je leurs ai demandé de m'envoyer deux boîtes à flemme par hibou, mais il ne faut pas que maman le sache sinon elle va nous les enlever. Il y en a une pour toi et une pour moi.

D'accord, là, je comprends, répondit-il l'air amusé.

Le rouquin, envoya donc une lettre à ses frères, qui leurs renvoyèrent le lendemain ce qu'ils avaient demandé. La dernière semaine se passa très bien et Lupin était venu les voir plusieurs fois. Le premier septembre, ils allèrent à la gare de King's Cross et embarquèrent dans le Poudlard Express.


End file.
